


Seeing Himself

by DestielsDestiny



Series: How Magnus Bane Found a Family [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Find Jace 2k16, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Introspection, Jace Wayland Feels, Jace Wayland is an abuse survivor, Jace sacrificed himself for his family, M/M, POV Magnus Bane, Parabatai, Parabatai Feels, Season/Series 02, Understanding Magnus, Valentine is a psychopath, seriously, spoilers?, super short, this is soo short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 23:06:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8866951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestielsDestiny/pseuds/DestielsDestiny
Summary: Magnus doesn't like Jace. He's not sure why.





	

Magnus doesn’t like Jace. He’s never made a secret of his feelings of more than slight distaste towards the blonde that swaggers around like he’s the Angel’s gift to leather accessorizing. 

He’s been less forthecoming about his reasons for that opinion. It isn’t that he dislikes Jace as a person, that he doubts his sincerity, his integrity, his resolve, his talent, his love for Alec and Clary. 

Oh, there are days when the boy’s flash gets a little too much, days when his cavalier teasing of Alec, of their relationship tempts Magnus to turn him into someform of fluffy animal. A kitten or a rabbit. He hasn’t decided which yet. 

It’s not that he thinks Jace is malicious, that he means the teasing, the cluelessness about Alec’s thankfully waning crush on his Parabatai. Quite frankly, Magnus has to be very careful to hide his blinks of surprise everytime Jace proves how much sanity, integrity, how much goodness he managed to hold on after being raise by Valentine Morgenstern of all people. 

Magnus has never made it a secret that Jace isn’t his favourite person in the world. He isn’t sure why. 

Watching Alec slowly unravel before him every day, watching the people around that pair of lost boys that stumbled into his life, because Magnus might not be a Shadowhunter or have a Parabatai, or even any family left that he would ever acknowledge, but he’s known from that first arrow that Alec and Jace were a packaged deal. So watching Alec, it is easy to let that dislike bubble into a near hatred. 

Easy to hate the absent blonde with the flashy hair and flashier attitude. 

Easy right up until he remembers the look in Jace’s eye, remembers the crushing grip of the boy’s father on his upper arm as he was dragged through that portal, a grip clearly painful enough to bruise, even under all that leather. 

Easy until he remembers looking into Jace Wayland’s eyes, and remembering why he disliked him in the first place. 

Easy until he remembers who Jace reminds him of, every time he looks in the mirror. 

Easy until he looks at Valentine Morgenstern’s golden son, and sees himself.


End file.
